1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to appliances, such as vacuum cleaners, and in particular to invisible hinge menas for mounting the hood and/or lid of a canister-type vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,432 of Donald H. Voegeli et al., a canister-type vacuum cleaner is disclosed having a base and a cover therefor. The base defines means for storing the suction hose and the cover is provided with means for mounting a plurality of attachment tools for use with the hose. The cover is pivotally mounted to a rear portion of the base on a pivotal L bracket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,347 of Arthur F. Matthews, a roller type hinge is disclosed wherein a roller means cooperates with a curved track means in providing hinged mounting of an element to another element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,822, Frank A. Bentley discloses a pinless hinge structure wherein one member has a slot and defines first and second bearing surfaces on opposite sides of the slot. The second member has opposed, generally convex and concave surfaces so that when the first and second members are assembled to form the hinge structure, the generally convex and concave surface confront the first and second bearing surfaces respectively so as to permit the members to pivot with respect to each other.